Brooke Augustine
Summary Brooke Augustine is the director of the Department of Unified Protection and a prime Conduit. She is the primary antagonist of InFamous: Second Son, as well as a supporting character in InFamous: First Light. She is an ex-military soldier whom had her powers activated while counter attacking a giant monster destroying cities. She takes an extremist stance on Conduits, despite being one herself, publicly labeling them as "Bioterrorists" whom are capable of catastrophic chaos. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''8-A, possibly''' higher''' Name: Brooke Augustine Origin: Infamous Gender: Female Age: Appears to be in her 40's. Classification: Human, Conduit, former military soldier, Leader of the DUP Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Low. Low-Mid via absorbing energy), Concrete Manipulation, Flight/Levitation (Via concrete manipulation) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level, possibly higher (Superior to Fetch and Eugene. Fought Delsin Rowe. Can slightly bypass conventional durability by forming rock shards inside someone's body) Speed: Relativistic reactions and combat speed via power-scaling (Reacted to an RPG when it was fired towards her, was able to fight against Delsin) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: '''At least '''Multi-City Block Class, possibly higher Durability: At least Multi-City Block level, possibly''' higher (Survived several hits from an angry Delsin which was enough to collapse the mini island she made) '''Stamina: Superhuman, likely higher Range: Several dozen meters, likely higher due to easily destroying a giant bridge Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High (Is skilled at leading the DUP army and has led a gambit plan to ensure the safety of Conduits) Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Concrete Manipulation: Augustine displays a form of terrakinesis, the ability to control the earth, most evidently in the form of concrete. One of the many manifestations of this ability are her concrete lances, shards of rock that she can embed into the bodies of her victims, usually for torture purposes. Once they have pierced the skin, they fuse to the skeleton of the victim. As such, they are impossible to remove by normal, surgical means. Augustine can also encase people in concrete, effectively entombing them, although in at least one case, this did not prove fatal. Her power over concrete also allows her to levitate rocks of various sizes, making them useful as a mode of transportation. As well as this, she can have the rocks circle around herself at high speeds, creating a shield of sorts that repels most attacks. However, should this not suffice, Augustine can always dive underneath the concrete, making her very difficult to hit. A much larger application of her powers is the ability to create giant constructs made of concrete, which can shift according to her needs and protect her like armor. These constructs resemble golem-like creatures that can crush people underneath, fire multiple blasts of concrete rockets and rapidly reform into a manta ray-like formation to sweep across the field. Through some method, Augustine is able to transfer her control over concrete to her DUP subordinates, albeit in a weakened form. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Infamous Category:Earth Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Final Bosses Category:Tier 8